The Journey Home
by dizi
Summary: Sequel to Waiting! Last Chapter! Wolverine and Jubilee are taking their time going back to the mansion in order to work out some issues. How can two weeks possibly be enough time for that? You'll have to read it to find out! Pretty please review.
1. Chapter 1: Jubilee

disclaimer: All characters (except the brief mentions of Jenny) are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction.

prenote: This story is a sequel to "Waiting". If you hve not read it, you might not fully understand what is going on. I supposed it's not _required_ to read it first, but it would definitely be less confusing.

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**by Dizi

Chapter 1: Jubilee

The sun is shining brightly through the thin skin of my eyelids, but I lay still, lethargic, unwilling to move. I haven't felt this peaceful, this whole, in so very long. In fact, I haven't felt this way since...

Suddenly, I'm aware my "pillow" is an arm covered in an excessive amount of hair, and the warmth I'm enveloped in is from a hard muscular body wrapped protectively around me spoon fashion.

Wolverine.

Though not fully dressed, we both have clothes on. He insisted, saying something about doing things at a slower pace this time. We were both eager to celebrate our reunion physically - I could tell he was and I _know _I was - but neither of us wanted to repeat past mistakes. He wants to have a good understanding between us before we're intimate again, a strong foundation, and I guess he's right. I hate that he's usually right. Not that I'm wrong but he's more right.

We spent all night talking. Well, most of it anyway. I really don't remember where we left off. I definitely don't remember going to sleep in his arms. I'd like to remember that.

Which makes me realize we're lying on a pile of blankets on the floor because we sent my mattresses back with Scott in the Blackbird. That's service for ya, huh? But Wolvie's are so worn out it's just pitiful and my bed at the mansion is a twin. I wasn't going to give up my nice new queen-size mattresses. They both protested but I got my way.

I guess Wolvie's right and I have changed. I don't think I'd have argued with either of them about something like this so strongly before. I worked for these things. I didn't touch the money from my parents since just after I left. These are MY things and I'll decide what to keep and what not to. If they don't like it, too bad. Before I would have given in to Wolvie at that first scowl to keep him happy. Now I want him happy but will stand my ground.

Scott said something about the others being surprised by the new me, while Wolvie winked at me behind his back. If I am different I don't care because he's fine with it. Actually, I think I still wouldn't care. Maybe I finally grew up.

I don't feel pressure to pretend and can just be me. The obsession to be with Wolvie that I felt for so long is gone. I still want to be with him, of course I do, but I no longer want to be with him to the exclusion of anything and everything else. This last year I remembered that I can make it on my own without him. I want to live my life with him but I don't need him to live. That was a really painful lesson, I'm just glad I don't have to live that way.

He's also not quite so perfect in my eyes for some reason. Don't get me wrong, he is the best sight there is, at least to me. But he's a man. A wonderful man, a man I feel a claim to, the man I love, but a man and not something or someone larger than life. Okay, he is larger than life in many ways and so is my love for him, but I don't know how else to say it.

And I did. I said a whole lot. So did he. Among other things we established that I'm not a child, he's not my parent or father figure, and never really was. He is someone I was extremely close to, still am and always will be, and more than anything else in the beginning was my anchor. Which works out fine because he said I was the same for him. We found each other when we both needed someone. In different ways, he would have died and I probably would have found myself in dire straits pretty quickly, but we were also both lonely, I think.

Both of our feelings just grew from there. I simply realized it sooner than he did. Wolvie seems to think it's because I'm smarter than he is. I'm not sure I agree with that one, but I'm not stupid enough to deny it either. We both have our strengths, maybe that's one of mine.

Another thing we agreed on is that we're going to try living in the mansion. Together. Openly. As a couple. Not like we can hide it, everybody knows what's going on. His room is big enough for us both and I really did miss everyone. I just think it might be a little awkward. Not as awkward as it was before, but we were "hiding" it then. We're not going to even try to hide _anything _this time.

Over the past year, the others stopped treating me as the rambunctious teen I used to be and more like the rambunctious woman I am. Or was inside. Whatever.

Or maybe how I see their actions has changed. For example, used to be Jean or Ororo would say something a certain way, would give me a certain look, probably just being themselves, and I would think they were indulging me or acting like I was being immature. Now they do the same things and it just doesn't feel that way. Whether the way they see me has changed or the way I see them, I don't know.

Deep down, I guess, I always knew they all cared about me. I just sort of overlooked it when I was feeling sorry for myself. The X-Men are good people and I was childishly holding things against them without trying to see it from their side. If I was right or they were in sending me away no longer seems important anymore. So that's over too. In the past.

Scott hinted at me rejoining the team before he left last night. Wolvie left it to me and I think I'll give it a try. Some of what we'll do on the way back is get me into shape again. That's one of Wolvie's strengths. I didn't fall apart physically, but I'm not really in fighting form anymore either. I'm not looking forward to that part. He promised not to go easy on me. Oh goody.

We did talk, Wolvie and I, but it couldn't have been for that long to be honest. Have you ever tried to pack up a whole apartment in just one evening? It's not a fast process. Most of the furniture is going to a women's shelter, they'll send someone to pick it up whenever I call. We're keeping the chair I bought with him in mind and the couch.

I won that one too. I'm not living with the old one in Wolvie's room - our room now. That couch is so worn out springs are popping out all over it. He doesn't like change, said it's probably why it took so long to understand his feelings for me had changed. But he'll accept these changes for me, and it's definitely time for some changes. Not in him - I love him the way he is - but in his surroundings. Or his furniture, at least. Jenny said once that he'd keep his old things until they turned to dust.

She's the only one I made any effort to keep in touch with. I might have been testing the others, looking to see if they would make an effort, see how much they cared. Wolvie admitted that he made them come towards the end, but I don't think that's really it. It's my opinion they were testing him too. Waiting to see how long he'd last or trying to push him into coming to see me himself. Remy would have thought it a fun game, both finding me and watching Wolvie go all freaky when he found out I was gone.

Funny thing is that Jenny always knew where I was. I would call her at Harry's when I settled somewhere and she swore she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Kurt. I dont' know him as well but close as he is to Wolvie I would think he'd have let the cat out of the bag if he had known. So she must have kept her word - not that I doubted she would - because they had to seach for me each time.

Wolvie almost had a conniption when I mentioned she knew.

I suppose I should think of him as Logan, it's the more adult thing to do. But he _is _the Wolverine. That's more who he is than anything else he's been called, and he'll always be my Wolvie. I'll save 'Logan' for those serious conversations. Like the way he calls me Jubes most of the time and Jubilee or Jubilation when he's serious. I probably got it from him. Just because he wasn't a father to me doesn't mean I didn't learn from him.

Hiding my feelings about the really bad stuff is something I learned from him too. He wanted to know about... that time. Bastion. He didn't like that I wouldn't tell him. I can't. Not just because it's such a painful time or that I don't want to. I don't, I really truly don't, but that's not why I can't tell him.

He's always felt like a failure because of me getting captured in the first place. There was no way he could have known. He saved me in the end, but always blamed himself for me being there. It affected him when he found out about the rape, to put it mildly. I had been so successful in hiding it in all the years since it happened, but I couldn't hide it once we were under the same roof again. The nightmares wouldn't let me.

But it's not just because of how he feels about it either. It's what he would do if given the chance. He's killed before. He'll probably kill again. The deaths have weighed on him, justified or not. If I told him, he would find a way to find them and kill them. They should pay for their crimes. I want them to. What I don't want is him putting another mark on his soul, not in my name.

Telling him might bring me closure in a way I have never been able to have before. But I can't have that without having the risk as well. It's a risk I'm not willing to take. I love him too much for that.

Maybe I'm letting my feelings color my judgement. Maybe it's wrong for me to keep it from him, especially when he asked me. Maybe telling him wouldn't be as bad as I think because I think he'll go into a rage that even I'm scared to see. Maybe this is something else we need to work on during our journey as I doubt he'll just let it go.

Tenacious is the word some would use. Stubborn is the word that sticks in my brain. It's part of his charm and can be endearing in the right circumstances. No sex and digging into my past just isn't the right ones.

All of this runs through my head in only a few seconds, touching on the past only briefly. I'm laying here enjoying the feel of his arms around me. He's awake I know, his chest started vibrating against my back as soon as I woke up, his arms tightened around me.

We're leaving today and we should get up, but I don't want this moment to end. I feel complete in a way I never have, whole. I don't want to take the chance that feeling will go away. That this is only another dream. I couldn't take that again.

to be continued

* * *

note:  
I'm not going to give little hints as to what the next chapter is about for this story. However, I will say that it will follow the pattern of "Waiting" by alternating pov. Which means next chapter is in Wolverine's pov. Pretty sure I alternated evenly this time. 

There are six chapters total and from now unil I finish posting both "The Journey Home" and "Ordinary People" I will alternate each week posting from each story. Not sure if I said that clearly. Well, what this means is that this coming Wednesday will be the next chapter of "Ordinary People" and the next Wednesday will be chapter 2 of "The Journey Home". Hopefully by the time I'm done posting both of them, I'll havefinished "What Might Have Been" and can start posting the rest of it. Or that's the plan right now.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	2. Chapter 2: Wolverine

disclaimer: All characters (except the brief mentions of Jenny) are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction.

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**by Dizi

Chapter 2: Wolverine

My girl has hidden talents. You should see this little piece of junk Geo-Metro she has. She drove across country is this thing? And she fit everythin' we're takin' with us in it too. That took real talent in my book.

I tried ta talk her inta gettin' rid of it and gettin' somethin' else but she had a fit. That was fun. It was fun pickin' at all the stuff she wanted to keep too. Not that she's keepin' that much, what's she need dishes for at Chuck's place? An' I kept meanin' ta get a new couch but never got 'round to it. I really like the chair. Not sure where ta put it, but I like it.

We're takin' the scenic route back, but it ain't gonna be all fun and games. She wants ta be back scrappin' with the team, then I intend ta make sure she's not gonna be in the med-lab first time out.

Not sure how I feel about that. Everything in me says ta keep her home safe 'n sound, but if I tried to do that she wouldn't be her. Jubes been goin' against the big boys a long time, it's a little late to stop it now. If she didn't say that, I'm sure someone else would. Equal rights and all that shit.

So I'll just have to work her ass off on the way home.

Curled up in the seat beside me, Jubes is asleep right now. Had her first workout and I wore her out good. It's not that she lost much but she's outta habit. I can fix that. Despite what I told her, I went easy this first time. We'll build up as we go, that's the best way.

We burned that damn letter in the sink before we left. Went over it line by line together, gettin' things out in the open. Told her how much I'd missed her when she was gone an' how I used ta look forward ta seein' her when she'd come back fer a visit. Explained I never meant ta break it off when I left last time. I'm not good at givin' voice ta my feelings but I made an effort. She knows me better than anybody else - alive or dead - so she knew that. Though she ripped me one about sayin' what I mean.

Hell, I even explained about those nightmares I had. That wasn't easy, let me tell ya. She really didn't like bein' reminded of my past with other women, but she sure took to the idea that I've gotten over 'em. Especially Jean since Silver Fox and Mariko are dead. Man who's been around as long as me is gonna have "issues" and a past, nothin' I can do 'bout that. Jubes says she gets that. We'll see.

Damn sure I'll hear about it if it happens again instead a listenin' to her cry when she thinks I don't hear her. Man callin' out another woman's name at just that time is hard ta swallow. Should have known somethin' was wrong when she didn't say anythin'. At the time I was just grateful she wasn't cryin' in front of me. I'm a man, I couldn't help it, that's the way men are.

We're done runnin', the two of us. We promised we'd go off together if necessary ta work things out, not go off alone. You'd think I'd have learned that a long time ago, but it took her doin' it for me ta get the message. I was definitely a bad influence on her. What does that say for our future?

Not that I'm worried, mind. If I was I'd tell her. Learned that one.

An' I got some stuff gotta talk ta her 'bout when we stop fer the night. If I get my way, that'll be a campsite I know of. If not, it'll be a hotel. Expect either way we'll have a loud "discussion" 'bout it.

Sleepin' with her in my arms again was good. Real good. Ain't been with a woman in over a year an' just lyin' beside her wasn't easy. The right thing, the necessary thing, but not the easy one. I wanna take my time with her, make sure everythin's right this time.

Maybe ya don't know how different that is for me, waitin' fer what I want. And I want her. More than anything else, I want her. There's been no one for me since we were together last. Not that I didn't have an urge, just not for anyone but Jubes. Something in me wouldn't let me take any of the offers that came my way.

Ya see, I said she's changed but I have too. Nothing major like with her, but I can feel a difference. I'm more attuned ta her. Don't think we've bonded, or not all the way. After thinkin' on it, from what I can tell the process started a long time ago. It's been goin' on ever since she first saved me. That same thing that wouldn't let me see her as an adult fer so long didn't let it finish 'cause she was still a kid an' not ready.

She's not a kid anymore. Jubilee is all woman now. A grown woman who's ready ta make a commitment, I feel it. She has ta know what that means before we make love again.

Once we go to that last stop this time, there's no goin' back. She'll be mine in a way she never dreamed - scratch that, she mighta dreamed of it. We'll be bound together tighter than any marriage could make us. "For as long as we both shall live" will take on a whole new meanin'.

I don't know if I'll die with her, I didn't with Mariko. But then, even though we'd been as intimate as a man an' a woman can get, we weren't physically together that much. We both had responsibilities we weren't willin' ta give up. The bond didn't have a chance ta set in like it does with Jubes.

That's what I hafta talk ta her about tonight, hafta make sure she understands. I'm pretty sure Jubes will take ta the idea like a baby takes ta candy, but she won't be able ta say I didn't warn her.

One things fer sure, I may not know if I'll die with Jubilee, but I do know I wanna live with her.

Fits and all, though I like her fits - 'course, I 'm not callin' 'em that ta her face. Just like she likes me fine when I'm 'growly' as she puts it. Neither of us would know what to do if we were any other way. I missed that in her before. She said somethin' 'bout tryin' ta be what I wanted. What she didn't understand was she's my firecracker, an' she just wasn't right when she wasn't actin' like it.

Made a point a that last night an' she's been all fired up ever since. Well, until I wore her out anyways.

Can't help thinkin' I made a mistake in not takin' control of myself an' where we was goin' the first time. If I had we might not have wasted a whole damn year, good for her or not. It's too late for that now. We're suppose to be sharing, which really is what I want, and she might not have come to the point she's at now. She might not have become my partner again. Then again, she might have. We'll never know.

All that aside, the big thing stuck in my craw is that she won't share her pain with me. It affected her so bad she's had nightmares for years but she won't talk ta me about it. Part of moving forward is getting past the pain but we can't do that if she won't talk to me about it. I opened up, as best I could, told her 'bout my fears, but she won't. What kinda bullshit is that?

Jubes told me lots of stuff last night, let out her feelings having to do with me, but not what I asked. Now what I needed to know. Bastion. Just thinking the name makes me angry. The sonuvabitch hurt my little girl! Alright, she's not a little girl anymore, I've said that, but she was at the time.

Don't I have a right to know? If I found out some bastard had raped a kid I'd never seen or heard of before, I'd make them pay for it - and I have - but she won't let me do it for her? It's been so long I probably couldn't find them. I can tell her that and maybe she'll change her mind, tell me what I want to know. It _might _even be true.

Dammit! I want to know! If I'd asked her when I first found out, she'd have told me. But no, I had to be concerned about how she was actin' and wait. Jubes would've done anything I wanted then. Just scowl, growl, tear some things up, and out the answers would have come.

Not anymore. It's not always easy lovin' a firecracker. Wouldn't want it any other way, but it ain't always gonna be easy now she's strong enough to stand up to me. But why did she have to pick this to keep back? She knows how I feel about that kinda thing. It bein' her makes it worse.

This ain't somethin' I'm just giving up on, though. Maybe if I tell her they're probably hurtin' other little girls - which is true - she'll give in. Or maybe she'll have a weak moment. It could happen. People backslide all the time. I just get the feelin' if she does it won't be about this.

Stubborn's what I call it. Probably got that from me too. Why didn't she pick up my good habits? Whatever they are.

I still keep lookin' at her ta be sure she's there, sniff the air ta take in her scent, listen ta her breath. It's been so long I'm afraid I'll wake up in her room still alone, Remy snickerin' at me an' all the women givin' me pitiful looks. Everybody duckin' outta sight when I start talkin' 'bout goin' ta find her.

How I missed her, my Jubilee. Hope to God I don't wake up. I couldn't take that again.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Many thanks to all those who reviewed. Just a reminder that if you don't log in or leave an email address I can't respond. Also a reminder that I do have a schedule that I keep posted on my bio which I update regularly (like everytime I post). 

Next chapter goes back to Jubilee's pov. I really am alternating properly this time. In case you hadn't figured it out, that means we began with Jubes and will end with Wolvie.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chapter 3: Jubilee

disclaimer: All characters (except the brief mentions of Jenny) are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction.

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**by Dizi

Chapter 3: Jubilee

Hope Wolvie comes back from hunting soon. I'm starved. That workout burned up a lot of calories which I couldn't afford to lose. I grew too thin over the last year. I'm also bored and lonely since I slept in the car. I'm wide awake now.

The jerk had us settled at a campsite before I'd even woken up all the way.

It's a good thing we have this no sex thing going, because I sure don't feel like it right now. Oh, not because I'm mad about camping. I sorta expected that. I hurt. Everywhere. My whole body is one large ache from that workout. What's worse is that I _know _he went easy on me. I remember what a real workout is like. It's going to be a long couple weeks.

Especially if he keeps trying to make me tell him things I don't want to. I just knew he'd be this way. It's why I didn't tell him years ago. One reason, anyway. He probably thought I'd spill all while half-asleep. Wrong.

I don't push him to talk about his history. He sure as heck wouldn't put up with it either. Why can't he leave mine alone? Okay, it's a little different. For one, I won't go off and kill a bunch of people because of what they did to him. Of course, they're pretty much all already dead. The ones that aren't he'll kill himself before anyone else gets a chance if they're ever stupid enough to show themselves.

Doesn't he know how much I _want _to tell him? How much I always have?

When I was a kid I would have told him once things settled down. But I was sent back to school. I'm not being bitter about it, and I didn't say it to hurt him. It's just the way it is.

I'm older now and understand better what it does to someone to kill, what it does to him. I didn't then. _Then _I wanted them to die, to suffer. Now... okay, I still want that, but I don't want my Wolvie to do it.

I don't want him in a dark place for me.

That's what Jenny calls it. The dark place. I was in a dark place with a bright colorful coat of paint on the outside for a very long time. He doesn't have a bright coat of paint. That's what he has me for.

When he's gone there in the past I could bring him back. Each time he goes deeper and it's harder. Each time he becomes more comfortable with the darkness. If he went because of this, because of what happened to me, I'd be there with him. I don't know if I could get us both back.

He didn't want to hear that. Stubborn old goat.

Wolvie likes to pretend nothing hurts him. I know better. Physically he heals, but he feels the pain of the wounds. Invisible wounds, emotional ones, hurt him even more. It's always been my belief emotions hurt him more than other people because he tries so hard not to feel them. But I know they are his biggest vulnerability. Along with the knowledge that he's human not a walking weapon.

Don't get me wrong, he doesn't like that comparison. Neither do I. But Wolvie pretends that's what he is when things get tough emotionally. It's like he envisions he's encased in adamantium instead of the adamantium being encased by _him_. He used to hate knowing that I knew what a big heart he really has. Probably impinged on his macho image.

It's not like Wolvie is asking for details of anything but the men's descriptions. It would be hard but I could give him everything else -- a little at a time. The problem with that idea is that while I was baring my soul and laying it all out, he'd be all "What'd he look like? Do you remember any distinguishin' marks? Did anyone mention a name?" He'd have what he wanted before I could stop myself. So none of that. Even if I really had any of those answers to give.

Unless he were to make a few promises. Which he refused to do. The Wolverine would never break his word. It's a matter of honor. And honor is everything, part of the air he breathes and the ground he walks on. He won't break his word so he won't give it unless he intends to keep it. So he wouldn't. So I won't talk about it. End of discussion.

Mr. Macho Tough Guy is just going to have to live with my past just like I have. Just like all of us have had to live with his.

Once long ago, I asked him how they put the adamantium on his bones and he said he didn't remember. Maybe he didn't, but I know he found out at some point. Probably the same way I did. By looking it up.

Now. Imagine that someone you know, not love but just know, was cut open to the bone and had molten metal at a temperature of 1500 degrees poured inside him. A little at a time and without anesthesia. With that in mind you still don't have a clue as to what I feel knowing it happened to _my _Wolvie. I'm not the only one who has nightmares, you know. I learned about his right after we met. That same evening while he was delirious. I just didn't really understand until I did my own personal research project.

Compared to _that_, what I went through is nothing. He's never really talked to me about it except to say he didn't want to talk about it. Until I promised to never bring it up again if he did. It didn't take long since his memories of it are basically all just one long pain session. But he did it and I kept my word.

I just want the same in return. I want a promise, his word of honor. So afterwards I'll be able to sleep at night instead of having a new nightmare featuring him.

Took him a long time to calm down after the loud "discussion" we had. Killing the tree which was so menacing that he had to turn it into sawdust helped considerably. Oh yeah, that's going to make me change my mind. Not. Double standard thy name be Wolverine. 'Least we have plenty of firewood.

His sense of honor is why he brought up the next subject. He probably thought I'd jump at this one. Maybe later I will.

You know, I spent a year learning to live without him. May not have gone about it in the best way, but I did it.

I'm very very very happy to know he loves me. I'm ecstatic we're together. I'm tickled pink we're working on a real relationship. I'm even glad he's training me, no matter how much I'm hurting right now. The massage he gave me helped with that considerably. Wolvie has magic hands.

But to know we'll be bonded is a mixed blessing.

How cool is it to know your man will never play around on you? That he'll have a clue you're angry besides the slamming of cabinet doors? That you will live a happier healthier life because of the love of a man? Sounds great, huh?

Or you could take a corner wrong someday, die in a car accident, and know five miles away he'll die too. That's a lot of responsibility. I want his love not his life. Doesn't everyone want to know their loved ones will live happy lives after they're gone? I always figured he'd outlive me and go on to someone else, leaving me a great memory. If I'm careless and die, he dies too and that so totally SUCKS!

What if we have kids? What if he's watching the baby when I take that turn too fast? We're X-Men! We die all the time! This is not something I even once considered. It takes togetherness a little too far. Together in life, yes. Together in death, no.

Logan is a great man -- see, you know I'm serious. He's the best there is at what he does, but this ain't exactly the pretty picture it sounded like.

We haven't talked about having little Wolvies and Jubeses running around. It's early days. Not sure I'm ready to be a mother. I guess that's something I didn't take into consideration when I dreamed of us having a life together. But it's sure something to think about when we're talking about a definite future and what'll happen to each other when we _DIE_!

Didn't think we'd have to settle out _entire _future right away. Thought we'd work our way up to that sort of thing in time. Over years not two weeks!

I know being with him isn't a dream or I wouldn't be aching this much. If I had known about this bonding thing before I would have longed for it, wouldn't have thought twice. Not like I am now. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to give him up. I'm just going to need some time to get used to the idea.

Okay, so I know I can't give him up. Not again. I suppose if that means we'll be bonded, then we'll be bonded. But I'm entitled to doubts and questions when we're talking about my man's life. Even if they don't change anything.

My life was something I treated carelessly. That will have to change. It will have to become something precious. Tied to his, it will be precious. How daunting to know that by loving someone and making love with them, their life becomes so tied to you that they will die without you. Literally. It's both beautiful and terrifying.

Kinda like my Wolvie.

to be continued.

* * *

notes:  
A few things to think about, huh?

Next chapter! Wolvie is not someone to let something go and he gets reminded how stubborn Jubilee can be too.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Chapter 4: Wolverine

disclaimer: All characters (except the brief mentions of Jenny) are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction.

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**by Dizi

Chapter 4: Wolverine

That woman is beautiful, feisty, and sharp as a tack. It's no wonder she's a fit mate for me.

But if she don't stop takin' out my Johnny Cash CD, I'm gonna wring her neck!

'Course first I'm gonna hafta get back in her good graces so I can get inta the hotel room to do it.

I screwed up. I admit it, alright? I shouldn't oughta have brought it up every chance I got for a week. I shouldn't have pushed her. I sure as hell shouldn't have yelled at her about it. Like I said before, I'm a shit.

It would probably help to say all that to Jubes, but she ain't talkin' ta me right now. Kicked me outta the room, shoutin' at the top o' her lungs. Turned the TV up all the way ta block me out while I banged on the door. Yeah, I coulda broke it down. Just didn't seem the thing to do when she was glowin' like that. That's how angry she was.

So I went for a walk to cool off. Taught a few boys a lesson in not messin' with a man when he's got a certain look to him. That helped the process, as Jubes would say.

_I'm insensitive_. Nothin' new 'bout that. Oh, I pick up on things. Can scent a mood. See things. Hear 'em. Got great "observational" skills. Don't mean I let all them emotions get in my way when I want something.

And I really wanna put a hurt on the men who hurt my girl. She's mine, dammit! They deserve to pay for what they done. She don't want me to kill 'em? Fine, I'll just hurt 'em _real _bad.

But, nooooo! She said that would be the same result. Like hell! They'd still be breathin'... with a machine, but breathin' all the same.

_I'm missing the point._ She's missin' mine!

_I'm a pig-headed, stubborn, old goat of a jerk_. Think she's tryin' ta tell me somethin'?

So, I know I done wrong. I'm a man and make mistakes on a regular basis. This one was a real doozy. I just can't get it outta my mind. Kinda stupid since I found out about it almost a year an' a half ago, but I had other things on my brain at the time. Like the possibility of my girl committin' suicide, becomin' an alcoholic, and movin' every few weeks. Before that I was havin' a personal crises 'cause I was wantin' to sleep with my partner who I was still thinkin' of as a kid. Maybe my priorities were outta whack. Sue me.

Years ago, I went after and brought ta justice the bastards that had hurt Jenny. _She _was grateful once she found out. I sure as hell didn't feel the least bit of guilt or remorse. Not while I did it an' not later. Jubes can't accept that it would be the same fer the bastards that hurt her.

Maybe she's right. I like Jenny, care 'bout her, but I ain't in love with her. Maybe that could make a difference. Maybe I don't want to believe it would. Then it was a cold rage, it was something that needed to be done, for Jenny and all the other girls like her that had suffered. This time it _could _be revenge, which would make it a whole other game. I'm sure not feeling cold.

Jubes says I wanna know fer the wrong reasons. That I don't want ta make it better fer her but fer me. Again, she might have herself a point. How's a man like me supposed ta get past it without knowin' the details and gettin' justice fer his woman?

Do I want the details? Really? Hell no! But I need 'em, and not just for me. Jubes needs to cleanse her soul. Let out the poison. I know she talked ta Jenny, but it ain't the same. Part a her has been scared for me to know it all. Hah! How's that for bein' sensitive? She's scared I'll turn away from her. Not because of what was done but because I couldn't stop it.

Hell, she's right about that too. She's always sayin' she hates it when I'm right. Well, I hate that she's right just as much. More.

It ain't so much that she was captured in the first place - though that was bad enough and I had somethings to say about it ta Frost and Cassidy. I was there in that base, _Jubilee _helped us get out, and I didn't even know she was there. I left her behind. Never leave a man behind, that's the rule. Doesn't matter that I didn't know. I should have. Somehow I should have known. We're supposed to have a connection, a link that started back in Australia, an' I didn't know.

What good are these heightened senses? My great "observational" skills? How good a man am I when I couldn't protect her, save her? All I did was give Jubilee a ride on my back. Some help I was. None. I didn't really do a damn thing. She's tortured like a prisoner of war in ways grown men couldn't handle - and that's really just guessin' on my part from things I picked up - saves _us_, and I can only give her a piggyback ride!

Shit! There went a damn lamp post! Walkin' ain't coolin' me off.

I shoulda picked up on the rapes. I've seen the signs in others. Not sure if I didn't want to see it, she hid it from me, or I just chalked it up ta everythin' else that was goin' on. God knows, Jubilee is as good at keepin' things ta herself as I am. Since she didn't want me to know, I'll leave it at her door.

Yeah, right. Blame a fourteen-year-old scared kid for not comin' clean 'bout all the bad stuff that happened to her ta a big man like me? Oh yeah, I'm really gonna do that. Grown women can't always tell the police because of the shame they feel, but I expect a little girl woulda told me? I know better than that. I know Jubes better than that.

Probably, I woulda done just what I been doin' now. Ignorin' how she feels to get what I want to make ME feel better about it. Gone inta a rage, killed a few people, sent the bastards to their maker - an' I ain't talkin' bout God. That would have fixed everything, wouldn't it?

Not hardly. Damage is done. The nightmares don't go away because the bad guy's are gone. There's always more sicko's out there.

Part of me is just mad as hell that my girl ever had it happen. Nobody deserves that. Not Jubilee, not Jenny, not anybody. Why do bad things happen to good people? Because if it happened to bad people it wouldn't be so bad. Who would give a damn then? Nobody, that's who.

Gettin' a little off subject. Don't want to think about it, I reckon. Ain't like philosophy's my thing.

Jubilation Lee needs more from me than my rage. She doesn't want justice by my hand. She needs me to listen and understand. She needs me to be there for her. Like I wasn't before. I sent her away instead. That time it was my decision. I might not have known she was raped but I knew some bad things had went down with her. Things I didn't want to deal with. Granted, there were circumstances, but I knew she needed me. We could have had it out then and already been done with it.

I'm supposed to be this strong tough guy. I'm gonna have to prove it. I'm gonna have to give my word and work for years to keep it.

Jubilee wants a promise, then a promise she will get. I ain't startin' our life with this hanging over our heads. It won't fix it, won't make it go away. Kurt tells me Jenny still has nightmares. Jenny said once that he makes it better for her. Well, I have nightmares too. We can work on making it better for both of us. Jubes started doing that years ago for me. She would just be there, didn't do nothin', didn't say nothin', she was just there. It was what I needed.

We'll figure it out. The way she wants to. She's been living with it for years so I have to think she has an idea of what is best for her. If she's wrong, we'll try again. And we'll keep tryin' til we get it right.

So here's the plan. I'll wait a couple hours to let her cool off - literally. Then I'll apologize and let her tell it how she sees fit.

Can't be that easy. Our lives ain't easy. But as I went through hell for a year, what's a few more days?

Seeing as she's the one that brought up kids a few days ago, we better get on with gettin' this outta our way. Hadn't thought 'bout kids, but I'm warmin' up to the idea. Maybe a couple years down the road. A little girl just like her would be kinda nice. Lord help me.

Though He alreay has. He gave me Jubilee and the promise of a life together. What a beautiful thing.

Just like my Jubes.

Maybe if I mention that it'll help get me in the door.

to be continued.

* * *

note: My how things can heat up, huh? Next chapter we see the otherside and what happens after the fight from Jubilee's pov. 

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Chapter 5: Jubilee

disclaimer: All characters (except the brief mentions of Jenny) are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction.

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**by Dizi

Chapter 5: Jubilee

I don't think I have ever been so angry and hurt in my life. Nothing else he has ever said or done has made me that freaking mad!

How dare he! Logan has no right to demand answers like that, give me ultimatums! The sonovabitch! Telling me what I will and will not do! He wants to be partners one day then acts like some medieval dictator the next! I don't _think _so!

Well, I showed him. Stood up for myself, just like he said he wants. Only he didn't like it one little bit, no sirree bob!

He pounded on the door a good ten minutes while I cried in the bathroom. What I really wanted was for him to put his arms around me and hold me. Just hold me.

Of course he couldn't since I kicked his ass out.

He was gone for hours. I got past the anger and as time passed went to scared. Wolvie said he wouldn't run off anymore but I had sent him away. I started to wonder if he was going to come back. Or if he'd been arrested or something. Anything could have happened.

I had a phonebook out and was about to make some calls, first to the closest bars and then to the police. The phone was actually to my ear when he knocked on the door. It wasn't his usual knock either. Not as forceful, more tentative. I didn't think it was him until he called out to me.

Logan asked to come in, like it was my home or something, as though the room wasn't in his name.

Hurt my hand hitting his jaw - which didn't phase him the least little bit, of course. I kissed him right after, so I'm sure he was confused. But he just wasn't acting like normal. Normal for him anyway.

Having been through a full gamut of emotions, I burst into tears and started blubbering all over him. The first thing he always does when a woman starts crying is make disgusted sounds and saying how he isn't any good at "comfortin'". He didn't do that this time. Instead he did what I had wanted earlier.

Wolvie held me. He didn't try to say anything else. He didn't try in any way to get me to stop. He just held me tight.

That's just not how my Wolverine acts. He runs from emotional displays unless he has absolutely no other choice. Despite what I said to him earlier, he _can _be sensitive and thoughtful. It just doesn't come easy for him. You wouldn't have known it from the way he was treating me then.

He completely shocked me.

Once my tears dried up, one of his big hands continued to rub rhythmically up and down my spine. And he apologized. Logan, Wolvie, my Wolverine apologized. He said it quietly, in a gruffly gentle voice, without qualifiers. I think it was his tone of voice that threw me more than the actual words.

Understand that no sex and no playing around are two totally different things. We hadn't gone past second base, but when you're with a guy who's been around as much as he has you don't _have _to. He can be playful, forceful, gentle, rough. Wolvie is an old hand at all the moves - emphasis on old - and he's always ready to fool around. So I expected a make-up make-out session. That's what we usually do after we have a "discussion", as he puts it.

Instead, still in this tender and sweet theme of his, Logan cups my face between both of his huge dinner plate sized hands and gives me what I had told him I needed.

His word.

I didn't think he ever would. I had wanted him to, had shouted it during our fight, but I never ever thought he'd give it to me. Not because he's a pig-headed, stubborn, old goat of a jerk - though he's that too - but because I know he feels strongly about it. He's maintained this whole time that he wants justice and needed to "make it right". He saw it as his duty to me, I think. I know he felt it was his right and probably a matter of honor. That's the way he is, and I know him well enough that I never once thought he'd change his mind enough to see my side. After all our fights about it, I thought we'd just live with it. Eventually.

Guess I forgot his pig-headed stubbornness can go several ways. Later, Wolvie explained he thought it was more important that we clear all slates than I give in. For that I might have to start leaving the radio on the old-time country stuff he likes.

His exact words were, _"I swear to ya on my life, on Mariko's grave, I won't try ta go after the bastards unless ya say it's alright. I don't got the right ta make ya tell me, but I think we both need ya to." _It was so beautiful I had to cry again.

These words told me he loves me more than those three magic words could. He doesn't have to say it ever again. This was the best way he could have expressed it. I'll always know Wolvie loves me. More than his pride, more than his honor, more than anything, he loves me.

Most nights we sleep together. Sometimes he says he wants me too much and won't, but for part of every night we've lain together. This time we laid in the bed fully clothed, lights out, my head on his wide chest, and his arms around me, with absolutely no sexual overtones.

And I talked.

Cried a lot too, but I talked. Not quickly or easily, but I did it.

Never once did he try to ask all those questions I could see he wanted to. Oh, I could tell they were there in his mind. Every so often the Wolverine showed himself and would start growling, but he didn't do it. Kept saying he was going to take a walk and calm down, but he didn't do that either. Before he got to the door he'd stop and say it never worked. He also said something about street lights becoming an endangered species, but I didn't get that part.

We stayed in that hotel room for two days and three nights. Never made-out once. Guess, neither of us felt like it. Laying out one of the worst things to happen to either of us can take the mood right out of a person, I suppose. It was a nice place but I didn't notice. I'll be happy if I never stay at that particular franchise again.

Way back, Jenny told me her secret to getting over the nightmares - reliving the bad shit night after night. Mainly, she worked herself into exhaustion. Later she said Kurt loving her made it better for her. Pretty sure she didn't mean sex, though from what I can tell with them it must be really good sex. I thought I knew what she meant before I left - okay, ran off. Being with Wolvie made it better.

Better wasn't as good as this. I had been holding back something I never really wanted to. I've always wanted to tell him everything. From the despair of thinking they were all dead to the joy of saving them and ticking off Bastion. The... other things... they did to me were bad, worse, but they weren't all of it.

I've seen him all kinds of ways, but never pale before. That's when I knew one of the other reasons I hadn't ever told him. It felt like telling him would have made him part of all that. Not the rapes, but the other. I hadn't even gotten to that part when he went pale. Yeah, he'd been in the base, and I wanted to die when they left without me, but I also felt like I'd been saving the best part of me when they got out. It was a victory that would have been tainted if I had told him the rest. Or that's what I thought.

Okay, it was stupid. He's not the only one who makes mistakes. I had bragging rights, and I did a little. It's just that I didn't go into detail then. It didn't hit me right away. When I got back to school and saw how much weight I had lost, when the others in GenX told me how bad they had had it, when I couldn't sleep and hoarded food, that's when I wanted to stand up and scream.

It wasn't any one thing, lots of bad stuff happened then, it was all of it together. I wasn't a person to them and when I came back for a long time I didn't feel like a person either. But if someone had asked "What's wrong, Jubilee?" I couldn't and wouldn't have told them. I wouldn't have told Jenny but she opened up to me first so it seemed like the right thing to do. Emma could have made me talk to her or looked into my mind and known it all. One of the things I have respected most about her is that she didn't. I finally told her enough that she understood but she let me deal with it on my own.

But with my Wolvie it was different. If he hadn't been so out of character I still couldn't have done it. Suddenly a dam broke inside me. I had to tell him. I had to let him know everything. I needed to. He had made it clear I didn't have to which probably made the difference.

Then I came to the rapes. He didn't ask for more. Get this, he was being _patient_. Wonder if he was treating this like a hunting expedition. Whatever it was, I _did _tell him. His arms weren't around me then, even if it was him I didn't want to be touched while telling that part.

He paced. He sat on the other side of the room. He even went into another room for a while since he could still hear me just fine. He punched a hole in the wall which will make big dent in the credit card. But again, Logan didn't ask the questions he wanted to.

When I finished saying as much as I could, he was quiet for a very long time. He can do that. I feel the need to talk and break the silence, but not him. Sometimes, I think he could go for months without talking.

I needed a shower. We skipped workouts while I was talking but after I needed to feel clean. I took lots of showers right after I got back to the school. You know... after. It's psychological but helps anyway.

After I got out, he offered to get himself another room for a while. At first I was afraid it was because he saw me differently. Tainted maybe. One thing to know and another to get all the nitty gritty details. He let me know right away I was wrong about that. He thought it might scare me to share a room with him.

So this time I was the one to hold him. Well, more like we held each other.

Since I was thirteen, Wolverine has been the most important person in my life. He was mentor, brother, later lover, and now love. He has been my obsession and reason for living. He is everything to me. Never have I been afraid of him. For him, yes. Of him, no. I didn't want him to go.

We changed hotels.

Then I let him know how much I wanted him with me. We still didn't go past second base. But I've got a good teacher and didn't need to.

This isn't a side of him I expect to see often over the years ahead of us, but I'll always know it's inside him. Inside walls he opened for me when I needed it. How much more could a girl ask for?

I'm loved.

to be continued.

* * *

note: I'm always nervous doing a sequel, afraid it won't be as good as the first. The previous chapter recieved a lot of responses and I want to take an extra moment here to thank you all again. 

Okay, we're almost to the end. Chapter 6 is it! Of course we switch back to Wolvie's pov to let him tie it all up! Wolvie always feels like he has to have the last word...

Thanks for reading and all the support,  
Dizi


	6. Chapter 6: Wolverine

disclaimer: All characters (except the brief mentions of Jenny) are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction.

* * *

**The Journey Home  
**by Dizi

Chapter 6: Wolverine

For such a small package, she's one tough cookie. Lookin' at us you'd think I was the strong one, but inside I think she is. Jubilation Lee has learned ta deal with her memories in ways I ain't fer the few I got.

Sometime while she was talkin' that night, I forgot she was all grown up. I kept seein' what she was tellin' me happen ta a little girl. My little girl. Not really my daughter, but mine all the same. I remembered what she looked like when I found her in the New Mexico desert, all skin and bones, puttin' on a strong face but scared. I could smell the fear on her. The same fear I smelled while she was talkin'.

When I looked at her I didn't see the woman she is but the girl she used ta be. She's been livin' with it an' learned how ta live with it, but I hadn't. It was like it just happened. Right then in my eyes Jubes wasn't all grown up, she was that child. I couldn't see past it.

I was almost back where we started, thinkin' 'bout her as a kid. Think I even called her kid which I ain't done since she crawled inta my bed way back when - except when I was tryin' ta remind myself ta think of her that way. The way I was feelin', I didn't see how she'd want ta be near any man, much less me. The man who'd failed her in so many ways.

Hell, by the time she'd got ta the part I'd been askin' for it was downright anti-climatic. It was a real small part of the trauma. 'Trauma' sounds tame. It was torture. Psychological an' physical torture worse than I'd been imaginin'. The bastard. I wanted Bastion in front of me so I could kill him right there. Plaster his carcass all over them walls that reeked of her pain.

There's a hole in the wall where I was envisionin' him. It'll take some explainin' when the credit card bill comes in.

Broke down some when I offered ta get another room. Didn't cry. Real men don't do that shit. Even with nothin' but a towel on - which I was tryin' real hard not ta notice - she looked awful young ta me. Too young fer me an' I don't deserve her.

Guess she wasn't gonna put up with me bein' that way, cause she had us packed up an' in new hotel in 'bout thirty minutes.

Then she reminded me she's all woman. Sounds funny, but it took me awhile ta get inta the swing of things. Usually, I'm always in the mood, but I was terrified ta touch her. New place helped but it was still there.

She fixed that. Man, she learns fast.

Been backslidin' a bit every now an' then. She don't put up with it. Shoulda heard her tell me ta get with it. Jubes was all firey an' her hair flyin', all them damn piecings glinting in the sunlight - she takes 'em out for workouts and puts 'em back in after - paffed me right in the face, sayin' if I was gonna be blind it should be fer real. Hurt like a sonuvabitch.

I got the message. She's a big girl, a woman, an' I better keep it in mind. Lesson learned.

That was a couple days ago. We been campin' out more, think she knew I needed ta be with nature. Had us a game o' hide-n-seek "Jubes-style". Meant I was hidin' an' she was the seeker. It was supposed ta be a quick trainin' exercise. Turned out funny as hell. Jubes actually counted an' called out "Ready or not, here I come". Then while lookin' fer me, she had a runnin' commentary goin' like she was that guy on TV, the Croccodile Hunter. Laughed so hard I fell outta the tree an' she got me. Was a little embarrassin' since I ain't supposed ta have that much a sense of humor.

Guess that's somethin' else I love 'bout her. She looks young an' acts immature but she brings out the kid in me. The one I didn't know was there. With her I _can _laugh like that, cain't with anyone else.

We been fishin' most o' today, takin' a break from travelin'. In case ya don't know, this means I get ta sit back under a convenient tree with my hat over my eyes, pole braced against some rocks, an' Jubes layin' against me usin' my chest as her pillow. Bit o' heaven an' hell all rolled inta one.

She's been chatterin' away just like she done up at my cabin in the summers. Mostly, Jubes's been goin' over what we already talked about. I know I shouldn't but I zone her out. Got me some plans ta make.

In every way she can, Jubes has made it clear she wants ta go all the way, complete the bondin' and have her way with me. Might need ta let the gang know we'll be longer than I thought, if it goes the way I expect. It'll take a looooonnnng time ta get my fill o' her. Way Jubes is actin', might take another couple weeks. She's gettin' antsy.

After waiting fer so long, figure it should be special. In one o' them fancy hotels like Warren goes to. Have me a bottle o' bubbly on ice. Music playin' in the background. Gotta have flowers. Should call 'Ro an' ask her what ta get, probably roses but ya never know. All that ain't usually my thing, I know. It's the kinda set-up ya expect fer a weddin' night, which it might as well be. More than in a legal sense we'll be joinin' our lives together. Besides, Jubes been talkin' 'bout doin' it up right an' plannin' fer a weddin' ta be maybe six months away. She's said plain as day she won't wait that long. I can be stubborn an' use self-control when I need ta, but I ain't a saint.

Now, I'm not completely ignorin' her - she wouldn't let me if I tried. Somethin' she said caught my attention. I been thinkin' when we get 'round ta kids that I wanted a little girl. I like girls, just do. But Jubes was talkin' 'bout a _boy_.

She sounded all wistful-like. Suppose I need ta think 'bout it both ways since it's a fifty-fifty chance. Got a lot I could teach a boy, I guess. Make sure he's the best tracker that ever lived. Take him huntin' and fishin'. Teach him honor an' the ways o' men. Make sure he don't make all the mistakes I did. Show him lite beer is fer pansies an' how to tell a good cigar from a bad'un. A male version of Jubes? I could get inta that. Yeah...

'Course, way my luck goes he'd be like Jenny's boy an' wanna be like Cyke, become another Scotty mini-me. Can ya see a little 'un lookin' like me but actin' like him? Turns my stomach thinkin' like that, but it's the way God laughs at me.

Nah, gimme girls anytime. They're cuter fer one thing with them big eyes an' sweet smiles. Girls can do most that boys can. I like ta watch 'em kick-butt. It's why I taught so many of 'em. With a daughter of mine, I'd have ta lock 'em up from the age o' thirteen ta thirty, maybe longer if they get my healin' factor. Is fifty too long, ya think? I don't. Jube's probably would though. Maybe a boy would be better just ta avoid that fight. Excuse me, _discussion_. Jubes don't like ta think o' it as fightin'.

Hell, I don't care what we end up with long as they got her pretty face instead o' my ugly mug. Maybe a boy wouldn't have these damn points in his hair. A girl that looked like me might not be so pretty, wouldn't need ta lock her up then. Hope Jubes has the dominant genes.

Either way would be a while down the road. We talked about it an' thought we'd give it a few years or five. Jubilee's young, we got time. Neither of us wanna leave the X-Men any time soon. An' we would cause I ain't raisin' kids in that death trap. You realize how many times they've had ta rebuild that place? Uh-uh, my family's not gonna be in that kinda danger.

I'd say I'm putting my foot down, but we ain't talked about that part yet. Thing's could be different by that time. Ya never know, it could happen. We'll see.

First things first. Jubes ain't at the top of her game yet, but we're gettin' there. Won't be satisfied 'til she can take some of the best down an' out, so we'll keep workin' on makin' her better. Cyke an' Bishop gonna have ta work with her on her powers. Them paffs o' hers pack a wallop. They tried ta work with her on it before but she was still holdin' back. She's got control on a small scale but we both know she can do it up big. As a kid she blew up a whole damn building! Her powers've gotten stronger not weaker. That's gonna take some time once we get back.

We'll be in NY with a couple days more drivin', back ta the mansion. We've worked through lots of shit, but there'll be more then. In their minds the team knows what ta expect, but seein' us together, really a couple, will take them some gettin' used to. We won't be the only ones adjustin'. They know she's different but livin' with it is somethin' else. Cyke's the only one prepared for that. Before she was still being looked at like at teenager - it wasn't all in her mind. Now they're going to have to deal with a woman grown fer real.

Jubes 'n me will probably go round several times, both with some of them an' each other. I'm expectin' it an' warned her already. She didn't look too surprised.

She ain't a tag-a-long no more - not that I thought of her that way but others did. The men are used ta havin' women who look pretty be full members, they'll adjust better than the women. For libbers ya wouldn't think it'd be a problem, but they get funny ideas. First time someone gets bossy an' talks down ta her will be somethin' ta see. If she don't say nothin', then I will.

Been thinkin' on it - ya know, lyin' here _not _listenin' ta Jubes - and the way I see it, lots o' people have "relationship issues" that we won't because they think it should be easy, perfect. It ain't easy, no such thing as perfect, and ain't supposed ta be. We're a step up from that kind 'cause we know that already.

These two weeks have been a good start. That's it, a start. The rest we'll figure out as we go. Despite what Jubes was sayin' before, we don't have our lives all worked out, ain't possible. We've got enough ta go forward the way we wanna.

The tranquil times like now will most likely be few and far between, borrowed time. The lives of X-Men are too hectic ta be otherwise. This has been a journey in more ways than one and it won't end when we get ta our destination. It doesn't ever end. We'll have our twists and turns, fights and heartbreaks. That's what life is. But we'll be together through it all.

The saying goes, "Home is where the heart is." Jubilee is my heart. I was already home when I arrived at her apartment.

The journey home will always be to each other.

And that's a fine thing.

The End.

* * *

note: I know this is unusual but... I don't have anything else to say! For once it's all pretty much self-explanatory. Nothing really set but plans made, leaves open for a future story but doesn't have to have one. They're not completely harmonic - with the people we're talking about it will never be ALL sweetness and light - but at the same time they're not at war and it doesn't look like they're going to be. 

There is a possibility of a sequel but if so it won't be pov and won't be in the same manner or style, probably a comedy. Anyone who has read my bio (or any of my author's notes) knows I have lots of writing projects I'm in the middle of, so I'm not promising anything and can't say when it would happen. The possibility is there.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
